Pomo
by Prisma-san
Summary: .::Resposta ao Concurso Ao no Aka::. "Na espada, o pomo serve como adorno e dá equilíbrio. No seu casamento, sua esposa lha mantinha são, mas nunca, em nenhum momento, pensou nela como um simples adorno." NejiTen - Dedicado a Sue Dii e SunaHikaru.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pomo¹**

_Resposta ao Concurso Ao no Aka_

_Tema nº 2. Medieval, Amor, Metal._

**...**

O som rude e ritmado retumbava nos ouvidos do cavaleiro. Ao entrar na cutelaria², se deparou com um homem armado de um martelo, modelando uma massa incandescente. O cuteleiro – um homem corpulento, com a idade refletida nos poucos fios de cabelo branco na cabeça – tinha movimentos precisos ao moldar o metal. Tão entretido em seu trabalho, não notou o jovem nobre de olhos claros.

Este clareou a voz, no intuito de chamar a atenção do cuteleiro e, também, afirmar que as palavras que viesse a proferir não saíssem tremidas, traindo sua expressão indiferente.

Fazia tantos anos que não entrava ali. Aliás, nas últimas vezes, havia mais júbilo a seus olhos do que um velho forjando armas. Havia risos femininos soltos no ar e o aroma adocicado – que, nesse ambiente em particular, misturava-se com a fumaça que saía da forja³ e criava um perfume inovador, apreciado apenas por ele –.

Mas agora só havia o som rude do martelo contra o metal e o cheiro – mau cheiro – da fumaça.

- Olá, meu rapaz. Quanto tempo sem vê-lo. – Tão entretido em suas divagações sobre o passado, não percebeu que o velho o mirava com seus olhos escuros.

- Boa tarde. – Forçando a sua mente a voltar ao presente, lembrou para que viera. – Quero que faça uma espada sem corte(4), de metal leve, que seja fácil de manejar.

- Oh... Claro, claro. – O velho piscou algumas vezes, talvez tentando absorver as palavras proferidas pelo mais novo. – Creio que ficará pronta em uma semana.

- Ótimo. – Deu meia volta e andou em passos largos e apressados até a porta. Entretanto, não chegou a abri-la. – Sinto muito que ela não possa mais estar aqui.

- Está tudo bem, senhor Hyuuga. – A voz do velho se tornou mais rouca e Neji não ousou olhar para trás. – Sei que minha filha foi muito feliz ao seu lado e que não se arrependeu de nenhuma escolha que tomou.

Sem outras palavras, saiu da cutelaria e se dirigiu a taverna(5) mais próxima.

...

Jogou seu corpo em um dos bancos próximo ao balcão e pediu por vinho. "_Demônios, por que há apenas um cuteleiro nesse maldito feudo? Por que o torneio tinha que ser aqui, afinal?_" Segurava-se para não gritar vários impropérios. Não estava recuperado – emocionalmente – para voltar ao lugar onde havia tantas lembranças _dela_. Por Deus, sabia que nunca estaria recuperado para voltar a nenhum lugar que a lembrasse, mesmo que vagamente.

A caneca de vinho que pedira fora colocada em sua frente. Entornou alguns goles, para logo depois soltar uma risada sem humor. Se fosse desse jeito, não haveria lugar onde se sentisse em paz. Tudo lhe lembrava ela.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Quem diria que ele, Hyuuga Neji, se apaixonaria desse modo?

...

_Puxou as rédeas do cavalo, obrigando-o a parar. Acabara de chegar em uma nova cidade, para um novo torneio. "Torneio que irei ganhar, novamente." – Pensava com presunção. – "Entretanto, nada conseguirei ganhar com a lâmina(__6) __lascada." – Dizia-se, enquanto examinava o dano feito em sua espada, na última competição que estivera._

_- Lee! – Chamou seu escudeiro(__7)__, que retirava seus pertences das bolsas localizadas nas laterais do cavalo._

_- Senhor? – O garoto de grossas sobrancelhas voltou seus olhos para o mais velho, esperando a ordem._

_- Procure uma cutelaria. Boa e, de preferência, a mais próxima._

_- Sim, senhor! – O mais novo se afastou, murmurando algo que se assemelhava a uma promessa "Se eu não conseguir achar uma cutelaria em meia hora, darei cem voltas ao redor do feudo!"._

_Não esperava ganhar apenas o torneio. Também, a mão de uma bela jovem – uma das tantas que compareciam a eventos como esse, apenas para flertar e conseguir um bom partido –. Já estava em idade para casar. Escolheria uma mulher educada, refinada e delicada. Um perfeito bibelô(8) – pois não se sentia na obrigação de sentir algo por ela –, que, ao seu lado, adornaria sua nobreza. Além de lhe dar filhos, é claro._

_Lee voltara, avisando que havia uma cutelaria próxima, de raízes chinesas. Dispensou-o e tomou a direção indicada._

_Consertariam sua espada, venceria o torneio e arranjaria uma esposa. Necessariamente nessa ordem._

...

_O ambiente era mais quente e abafado. Claro, que se tratando de uma cutelaria, isso era normal. O que não era, entretanto, era haver uma mulher – uma bela mulher – nesse ambiente. Neji, aproveitando que ainda não fora notado, observava suas características e seus movimentos._

_Tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque desleixado, de onde vários fios se soltavam e repousavam suavemente pelo pescoço alvo. Os olhos – da mesma cor das melenas – brilhavam alegres, mesmo não havendo aparente motivo para tal. O sorriso – mesmo que discreto – adornava-lhe a face, mostrando, pouco, a brancura dos dentes._

_Obviamente não era nobre, levando-se em conta suas vestes – um vestido simples, de cor sóbria – e de sua postura – ombros curvados e coluna relaxada –. Vendo que ainda não fora notado, aclarou a voz e viu os brilhantes olhos se voltarem para ele, espantados. O sorriso desaparecera, mas seu rosto continuava encantador._

_Temeu não ter controle o suficiente para disfarçar o quanto aquilo mexeu com ele._

_Tão rápido como foram, o sorriso e o brilho alegre voltaram. Dessa vez, dirigidos a ele. Temeu, pela segunda vez, não conseguir controlar seus sentimentos – confusão, medo, espanto e, quem sabe, alegria –._

_- Olá. Em que posso ajuda-lo, senhor? – Ela não poderia ser dona – e sendo assim, artesã – da cutelaria, poderia? Demônios, mandara Lee procurar uma cutelaria próxima, mas eficiente!_

_Esquecendo-se do encanto inicial, voltou a pensar com indiferença e, mais uma vez, pensou nas mulheres como simples adornos. Nada que fizessem era aproveitável pela sociedade._

_- Se for você quem conserta as armas, creio que não me ajudará em nada. – O sorriso dela se desfez e a face se contorceu em uma careta de desagrado._

_- Se isso lhe deixa feliz, senhor, devo informa-lo que quem conserta as armas não sou eu, mas sim meu pai._

_- E onde ele está? – Perguntou arrogantemente, crente que ela mentia._

_Porém, assim que ela separou os lábios para responder, um baque – proveniente de algo pesado sendo jogado no chão – mudou a atenção de ambos para um senhor – não muito velho, mas também não muito novo – que acabava de chegar._

_- Esse, senhor, é meu pai. Dono da cutelaria e, consequentemente, artesão. Ele havia saído para arranjar uma nova bigorna(9). – Não voltou os olhos para ela, mas sabia que ela tinha um sorriso superior no rosto._

_- Ah, olá rapaz. Em que posso ajuda-lo? – O homem, tão ou mais simpático que a filha, ignorou – ou simplesmente não percebeu – o desconforto dele._

_- A lâmina de minha espada está lascada. Preciso que conserte o mais rápido possível. – Retirou a espada da bainha e entregou para o mais velho, fingindo não se importar com os olhares meticulosos da mulher presente._

_- Farei o possível para entrega-la daqui a uma semana, senhor. – O homem coçou o queixo, como se calculando o tempo. – Creio que não haverá problema, já que os torneios de luta corpo-a-corpo(10) começarão daqui a duas semanas._

_- Ótimo, voltarei assim que o prazo se findar._

_O Hyuuga virou-se e andou em direção a saída, mas não sem antes olhar para a moça que lhe chamara tanto a atenção. Ela retribuiu o olhar e sorriu. Ele deu as costas e foi embora, sem olhar para trás, mesmo que a vontade fosse grande._

_E nem sequer soubera seu nome. "Mas," – disse para si, sorrindo internamente – "ainda terei muitas oportunidades para descobrir". Segundos depois, repreendeu-se. Consertar a espada, vencer o torneio e arranjar uma esposa. É isso que deveria fazer. Não poderia perder tempo em um flerte que não daria em nada._

...

Neji riu com gosto – talvez o vinho já estivesse fazendo efeito –, tudo o que planejara conseguira cumprir. Mas não na ordem que estipulou.

Lembrava-se que passou aquela semana bebendo e observando as nobres, procurando uma que considerasse ideal para o papel de sua esposa. Entretanto, nenhuma lhe agradava. E, sem que notasse, passava mais tempo preocupado na demora do tempo em passar.

Queria, mesmo que não admitisse nem a si mesmo, reencontrá-la.

O prazo de uma semana findara e ele, apressado, dirigiu-se à cutelaria.

...

_Ao entrar, pela segunda vez, naquele ambiente, foi recebido com uma risada feminina carregada de felicidade. Viajou seus olhos pelo lugar e parou ao encontra-la, com o mesmo coque desleixado e olhos faiscantes. Estava sentada de frente para o pai, que tinha um sorriso igualmente feliz. Sentiu-se um intruso em meio a tanta cumplicidade e alegria._

_Ela foi a primeira que o notou._

_- Bom dia, senhor. – Acenou com a cabeça, em reconhecimento. Viu que tanto ela quanto o pai se levantaram, tomando direções distintas._

_- Terminei sua espada há algumas horas, senhor. – O cuteleiro dizia, enquanto pegava algo embrulhado em um pano. Provavelmente sua arma. – Tenten, vá até o estabelecimento do senhor Akimichi e traga nosso almoço, por favor._

_A jovem, Tenten pelo que o pai dissera, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e andou até a saída. Ao passar do seu lado, Neji sentiu seu perfume – algo doce misturado com o cheiro da fumaça vinda da forja –. Para muitos seria um odor enjoativo, mas para ele não. Era um cheiro único, daqueles que não importa quanto tempo se passe, ainda consegue-se reconhecer._

_Pediu aos céus que convivesse com esse perfume por muito tempo._

_- Aqui está, senhor. – Foi desperto de seus devaneios, logo voltando seus olhos para a espada, pousada na bancada a sua frente. Pegou-a e examinou, procurando algum defeito._

_- Pedi que apenas consertasse a fenda. – Olhou para o mais velho, com os olhos cerrados e as sobrancelhas quase formando uma só. – Porém, é possível notar, claramente, que a espada foi refeita._

_- Eu iria apenas consertar a fenda, senhor. – Vendo que o jovem levantava uma sobrancelha, em um claro sinal de que pedia explicações, continuou. – Mas minha filha me convenceu que o mais sábio a se fazer era reconstruir a espada._

_- E você confiou em uma mulher? – Sabia que se não se controlasse, acabaria cometendo uma loucura. Sendo assim, manteve a voz controlada._

_- Pode parecer estranho, senhor, mas minha filha sabia exatamente do que estava falando. – Parando instantes, para pigarrear, o cuteleiro continuou. – Se eu apenas fechasse a lasca, sua espada ficaria mais pesada(11) e o senhor se cansaria mais facilmente. Esse detalhe havia passado despercebido pelos meus olhos, mas minha filha me avisou._

_Neji arregalou os olhos, sutilmente. Foi a garota – Tenten – que avisara o pai sobre a arma. Levando-se em conta o modo que a tratara no primeiro encontro, ela poderia muito bem ter se mantido calada. Talvez... Se importasse com ele? Com o bem estar dele?_

_Chacoalhou a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Manejou a espada durante alguns segundos, atestando que ela estava realmente mais leve. Efetuou o pagamento e saiu, despedindo-se brevemente do senhor... Long(12), constatou, observando a placa da cutelaria e supondo que esse era o sobrenome do homem. E de Tenten._

"_Pare de pensar nela!", seu subconsciente mandava, o que foi prontamente ignorado ao se deparar com ela, voltando com dois pequenos pacotes nas mãos._

_Parou alguns passos em frente a ela, esperando que esta se aproximasse. Agora, o que pretendia falar com ela era um mistério, até para ele._

_- Olá novamente, senhor. – Como prevera, ela parara para conversar com ele. – Vejo que ficou satisfeito com o resultado da forja._

_- Olá, senhorita. Seu pai é um artesão muito habilidoso. – Não se sentia bem em agradecer uma mulher, mas algo o impelia a faze-lo. – Ele me disse que foi a senhorita que o avisou que a espada ficaria pesada, se ele simplesmente soldasse._

_- Oh, sim. – As bochechas ficaram rosadas e, pela primeira vez, ela abaixou o olhar. – Queria apenas que o senhor não se lesionasse enquanto luta._

_- Garanto que não acontecerá. Obrigado pela preocupação. – Os olhos pálidos continuavam a encara-la, quase suplicantes que ela levantasse a cabeça. – Agradeço também que seu pai não tenha um símbolo. Isso impedirá que meus oponentes saibam do meu segredo._

_- Mas o meu pai tem sim um símbolo. – Ela voltara seus olhos para os dele, espantada. – Olhe no pomo de sua espada, senhor._

_Ao olhar para a parte indicada, deparou-se com um desenho – uma flor, achava –, passou os dedos levemente pela figura, sentindo as linhas. Era uma bela imagem._

_- É uma azaléia(13). – Ela começou a explicar. – Meus antepassados, quando vieram para este lugar, buscaram um símbolo que lhes lembrasse de sua terra de origem. Esse é o símbolo da cutelaria. Além de ter um bonito significado._

_- E qual seria esse significado? – Continuava a passear os dedos pela figura, aprendendo a desenha-la._

_- Azaléia significa "alegria de amar". Um nome estranho para um lugar onde se fabricam armas brancas(14), mas creio que eles não ligaram muito para isso._

_- Impressionante._

_- Uhm... Creio que seja isso. – Ela falara, já recomeçando a andar. – Tenho que ir, senhor. Boa sorte no torneio._

_- Sim, sim. – Saíra de seu torpor, acompanhando-a com seus olhos. – Até mais, senhorita Tenten._

_Voltou a andar, se sentindo mais alegre. Deu uma risada curta e pensou que tudo estava como o planejado._

_Só faltava ganhar o torneio e arranjar uma esposa._

...

A segunda semana que antecedia o torneio, passou treinando. Sempre que dava uma pausa para descansar, pegava-se pensando em Tenten. Em seu cheiro característico, na sua perspicácia, em seus olhos. Em tudo nela.

Não foram poucas as vezes que treinou até cair, para não ter tempo de sonhar acordado.

Lee dizia que ele treinava com todo o seu fogo da juventude – algo, convenhamos, que nunca entendera o que era –.

Mas não tinha do que reclamar. Seus planos seguiam como queria, não?

Ele achava que sim, mas foi só reencontrá-la que tudo pareceu ruir.

Aconteceu depois da primeira luta que teve.

...

_O povo aclamava, mostrando quem era o favorito. Sentindo o ego inchar de orgulho, Neji retirou o capacete e se pôs a sair da arena. A primeira luta havia acabado, sendo ele quem tinha saído vitorioso. Procurando uma nobre para quem dedicaria a vitória, seus olhos acabaram encontrando os de Tenten._

_Resolveu que ainda haveriam muitas lutas – das quais ele sempre sairia vencedor – e não tinha a necessidade de dedicar vitória a ninguém. Pelo menos não agora. Com passos decisivos aproximou-se de onde estava Tenten. Meio escondida, meio acanhada._

_- Quanta honra vendo a senhorita aqui, senhorita Tenten. – Falou, quando estava próximo o bastante para sentir seu perfume, sem parecer desrespeitador. – Não sabia que apreciava torneios._

_- Cresci cercada de armas, senhor Hyuuga. – Não se espantou por ela saber seu sobrenome. Ao início de cada luta, a árvore genealógica de cada lutador era dita. Além da fama de seus olhos exóticos causavam. – Seria difícil não apreciar o modo que elas são usadas._

_- Nem sempre elas são usadas para torneios, senhorita. – O tom era repreensivo, como se falasse com uma criança. – Armas foram criadas para matar._

_- Sei disso, senhor Hyuuga. – A voz dela se manteve firme, assim como o olhar, cravado no dele. – Elas foram criadas para isso, não serei eu a negar. Apenas disse que o modo que são manejadas – para matar ou não – é apreciado por mim._

_- Compreendo._

_- Devo voltar para a cutelaria. Meu pai deve estar precisando de minha ajuda._

_- Claro. E não serei eu a prendê-la aqui, não é mesmo? – Pegou uma das mãos dela, inclinando-se para beijá-la. Eram ásperas. – Suas mãos são bem diferentes das outras moças._

_- Duvido muito que as outras moças carreguem uma quantidade significativa de metal por dia. – Ela disse, zombeteira. – Meu pai já está velho, senhor Hyuuga, não pode mais ficar carregando peso. Até mais._

_Ela puxou a mão, delicadamente, virou-se e começou a andar. Sabia que ela passaria o resto do dia ajudando o pai – carregando pequenas vigas de metal bruto – e admirou-lhe ainda mais por isso._

...

Os dias de competição passavam – sendo ele o vencedor em todas as lutas – e nunca nenhuma dama fora cortejada por ele. Ele, entretanto, não se preocupava. Passava seu tempo – sempre depois das lutas e muito pouco antes de começá-las – conversando com Tenten, descobrindo mais sobre sua rotina e deixando que ela descobrisse mais sobre ele.

Naquela ocasião, antes mesmo de ganhar o torneio, já tinha arranjado uma esposa.

Havia tomado uma decisão e, horas antes da última luta – aquela que decretaria o vencedor de luta corpo-a-corpo daquele ano –, se dirigiu para a cutelaria. Tinha assuntos para resolver.

...

_Era a terceira vez que entrava naquele lugar. Dessa vez, faria algo que mudaria sua vida – sua e a de outra pessoa, se ela assim quisesse –._

_Tenten andava lentamente, devido ao peso dos lingotes que carregava nos braços. O Hyuuga alcançou-a rapidamente, tomando as barras de seus braços e as levando para o balcão, onde os deixou, o mais levemente que podia. Fingiu não notar a face assustada dela._

_O cuteleiro, o pai e senhor Long, olhava-o, com uma das sobrancelhas levemente levantada, em claro sinal de confusão._

_- Aconteceu algo, senhor? Algum problema com a espa... – Neji o interrompeu, modo que achara para não perder a corajem._

_- Senhor Long... – Puxou o ar com mais força, para logo depois reprimir a vontade súbita que teve de tossir. A fumaça dentro do recinto parecia ter aumentado. – Preciso lhe pedir algo._

_- Diga, rapaz. – Enternecido pelo nervosismo palpável do nobre, o velho amansou seu tom de voz. Tenten observava-os, cheia de curiosidade._

_- Deve desculpar a ausência de um anel, mas mesmo assim... – Aclarou a voz, olhando dentro dos olhos escuros do homem a sua frente. Tão parecidos com os de Tenten. – Quero pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento._

_Estava ciente de que, com esse pedido, causara uma onda de espanto que abalou ambos – filha e pai –, que não esperavam por isso._

_- Uhm... Bem, meu rapaz... Não é para mim que deve pedir isso. – O chinês indicou com o queixo a filha, que estava com os olhos arregalados._

_Neji olhou para Tenten, repetindo o pedido silenciosamente, esperando pela resposta dela. Ela, por outro lado, apenas abaixou a cabeça – escondendo as bochechas rubras – e movimentou-a afirmativamente, respondendo a pergunta do cavaleiro._

_- Aí está a sua resposta, meu rapaz. – Quase não escutou o que o homem dizia, tamanha era a sua felicidade. – Se é isso que minha filha quer, não serei eu a proibi-la. Que o casamento de vocês seja cheio de amor e alegria._

_- Será. Dou-lhe minha palavra que será, senhor Long._

_- Não há mais motivos para tanta formalidade, pode me chamar de Ryuu(15)._

_O Hyuuga acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, não conseguindo conter o sorriso de satisfação que se desenhava no seu rosto._

_- Bem, meu rapaz, acho que deve ir. Sua luta começará daqui a pouco. _

_- Ah, claro. Uhm... Até mais. – Apertou a mão de seu futuro sogro e, ao chegar perto de Tenten para se despedir, segurou-lhe o rosto e depositou um singelo beijo nos lábios. – Vencerei por você._

_Agora, teria mais um motivo para ganhar aquele torneio – além de satisfação pessoal e alimento para seu ego –, faria sua futura esposa se orgulhar dele._

...

Entornou mais um gole do vinho, acabando por esvaziar a caneca – última de tantas que tomara –. Pagou a conta e, em passos trôpegos, andou até a estalagem em que se hospedara. Caiu deitado em sua cama, sem se importar em retirar os calçados, e usou as mãos entrelaçadas debaixo da cabeça como travesseiro.

Continuou a relembrar. Ele vencera o torneio – com um corte profundo no antebraço, o que causou histeria em sua noiva –, eles se casaram – em uma cerimônia simples, a pedido dela –, mudaram-se para o feudo do Hyuuga – não sem antes arranjarem um ajudante para Ryuu, alguém que pudesse carregar os lingotes no lugar do velho chinês – e seguiram vivendo felizes.

Assim que se casou, parara de competir em torneios. Deixara isso para Lee, que ao completar a idade requerida, foi nomeado cavaleiro e que flertava com todas as nobres presentes nesses eventos. Foi difícil imaginar na época, mas, tendo visto o modo que as moças olhavam para ele agora, acreditou.

Meses depois de se tornarem marido e mulher, foram agraciados pela vinda de um bebê. Um varão, batizado de Hajime(16) Hyuuga. O primeiro de muitos, pensara o pai, naquela ocasião.

Entretanto, por infortúnio do destino, fora obrigado a se ausentar por alguns dias, para resolver assuntos burocráticos no feudo vizinho.

O homem que repousava na cama tragou em seco. Quem o dera não tivesse viajado. Talvez – só talvez – tudo teria sido evitado.

Os dias se tornaram semanas e antes que pudesse fazer algo, passara dois meses longe da esposa e do filho recém nascido. Padecia de saudades e, assim que se viu livre para voltar para casa, montou em seu cavalo e incitou-o a galopar o mais rápido que podia. Logo chegaria em casa.

A embriaguez lhe enevoava os sentidos e o Hyuuga estava quase dormindo. Mas forçou sua mente, queria pelo menos terminar de reviver sua história com a mulher que amou – que ainda ama –, por mais triste que tenha sido o final.

Ao chegar, um de seus empregados veio imediatamente ao seu encontro. Trazia uma expressão angustiada no rosto. Trazia más notícias.

Sua senhora adoecera, poucos dias depois dele ter viajado. Pneumonia, diziam a ele. A sua senhora não deixou que o avisassem, foi a resposta que recebeu, ao gritar perguntando por que não fora avisado. Dispersou todos com um olhar – gelado, cheio de ira – e caminhou em rápidas passadas para seus aposentos.

Doía seu coração ao lembrar da aparência de Tenten. Estava fraca, pálida, mirrada. Não parecia a jovem cheia de alegria e disposição de outrora. Os comentários enérgicos e o zelo para com o filho – que havia crescido tanto – continuavam os mesmos. Mas não parecia mais sua esposa.

Quem era aquela desconhecida que se parecia tanto com Tenten, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tão diferente? Ele já não mais sabia, mas ficou ao lado dela até o último instante. Zelou por ela e pelo filho, descuidando da própria saúde.

Dias depois, ao colocar Hajime nos braços do marido, Tenten padecera.

Por Deus, a dor era tão grande. A dor continua em seu peito, até hoje.

Era ferro quente sobre a pele, queimando, consumindo, deformando. E mesmo que cicatrizasse – coisa que ainda não acontecera, e que duvidava que um dia pudesse acontecer – deixaria uma marca. Um pedaço de pele – bem em cima do coração – disforme, feio. Inesquecível.

Os anos que seguiram a morte de sua esposa passaram como um vulto. Salvo as vezes que tinha a companhia de seu filho. Ele, que era um pedaço da mãe, alegrava-lhe os dias. Fazendo esquecer momentaneamente a dor da perda.

Agora, mais velho, Hajime estudava em outros países e ele, Neji Hyuuga, fora convencido – obrigado – por Lee a participar desse torneio. "_Oficialmente, o último, yosh!_".

Com os olhos prateados enevoados pelas lembranças, o Hyuuga adormeceu.

...

Já fazia uma semana que vira seu genro – ainda podia chamá-lo assim? – e a qualquer hora ele chegaria, para buscar a espada.

Ryuu, o velho chinês, andava com dificuldade. Suas costas reclamavam, devido ao peso extra que deviam suportar, os braços ardiam pelos lingotes que carregava. Seu ajudante sumira e lhe deixara com todo o trabalho.

Inesperadamente, seus braços foram livrados do esforço e alguém tomava sua tarefa de levar os pesados pedaços de metal. Ele levantou os olhos, para descobrir o autor de tal façanha. Encontrou duas esferas prateadas o encarando com simpatia.

- Bom dia, Ryuu. Onde coloco isso? – Ignorando a expressão espantada, Neji adentrou na cutelaria.

- Bom dia, senhor. Coloque em cima do balcão, obrigado.

- Neji. – Ao ver a face confusa do mais velho, explicou. – Pode me chamar de Neji. Creio que ainda me considera seu genro, não?

- Ah, claro. Desculpe-me, estou acostumado. – Sentou-se pesadamente em uma banqueta, indicando a outra para o mais novo sentar. – Já pegarei sua espada. Diga-me, como está Hajime?

- Com saudades de casa. Na última carta que mandou, disse que ainda chegaria por aqui de surpresa. Sente falta do avô também.

- Faz muito tempo que não falo com ele. – Pousou a espada sobre o balcão que havia entre ele, observando o genro desembrulha-la e passar os dedos suavemente pelo pomo, onde havia a figura.

- Às vezes penso que, se não tivesse a pedido em casamento, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva. Ela ainda estaria aqui, ajudando o senhor e eu teria que me contentar a observá-la apenas.

- Mas vocês se casaram, tiveram um filho e ela, infelizmente, faleceu. – Com um suspiro, Ryuu continuou. – Isso acontece, meu rapaz. Mas eu sei que, enquanto ela esteve com você, ela foi feliz. Você a fez feliz desde o momento em que disse que venceria por ela. Então não se arrependa de nada. E quando for lutar – pela última vez – lute e vença por ela.

Neji apenas balançou a cabeça. Havia entendido.

...

As pessoas que tumultuavam o feudo, agora ovacionavam os dois cavaleiros localizados em extremidades opostas do gramado. Neji sentia cada vibração dos gritos, das palmas. Sentia a adrenalina correr pelas suas veias, substituindo seu sangue.

O sinal fora dado e a luta começara. Esquivou-se de um golpe, utilizando o escudo para empurrar o adversário. Girou a espada e desferiu um golpe que atingiu o abdômen do oponente.

Tenten, como sua esposa, não era um simples bibelô. Era sim, um enfeite de sua nobreza, mas, mais que isso, lhe dava equilíbrio. Mantinha-lhe controlado quando tinha que tomar decisões sérias.

Abaixou-se para escapar de ser atingido no pescoço. Em um giro na espada, desarmou o outro cavaleiro, derrubando-o com uma pancada nas dobras dos joelhos, com o escudo, o rendeu.

Vencera. Passou o polegar pelo pomo de sua espada, dedicando silenciosamente sua vitória a sua esposa.

Porque Tenten era um adorno. Mas lhe dava equilíbrio também. Era seu pomo.

...

**¹: Na espada (na parte do cabo), botão de contrapeso, ajuda a balancear a espada servindo também como adorno.**

**²: Nesse caso, oficina do cuteleiro. Também é a arte usada para a produção de ferramentas cortantes e armas brancas em geral.**

**³: Pequeno forno de tijolo ou pedra alimentado com carvão vegetal. Usado para aquecer o metal, antes de ser modelado.**

**4: Como era apenas um torneio, as armas não deveriam ferir ou matar. Ainda assim havia casos de mortes em torneios, mesmo com esse cuidado.**

**5: Ou taberna, é, de uma forma geral, um lugar onde pessoas se reúnem para beber bebidas alcoólicas.**

**6: Parte cortante da espada.**

**7: Companheiro e servente do cavaleiro. É um cavaleiro em treinamento, e recebia-se esse título geralmente aos 14 anos, depois de servir desde os 7 como pajem. O escudeiro era elegível a se tornar cavaleiro com 21 anos.**

**8: Objeto de adorno que se põe sobre a mesa, aparador, etc.**

**9: Consiste em uma peça com formato apropriado, produzida em aço resistente para se efetuar o martelamento. (Imagem: http:(barra)(barra)www(ponto)forjamedieval(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)Imagens(barra)Bigorna(hífen)2(ponto)gif).**

**10: Nessas lutas medievais, era cavaleiro contra cavaleiro, usando espadas (sem corte) e escudos. Claro, também se usavam armaduras.**

**11: Não sei se isso é verdade. Não há nenhum site que diga sobre isso. O máximo que encontrei é da quantidade de carbono usada no metal, que contribui para a espada (ou qualquer outra coisa feita de metal) fique mais pesada.**

**12: Dragão em chinês. É um sobrenome muito comum na China.**

**13: É uma planta originária da China e do Japão.**

**14: É todo objeto simples ou singelo que serve de arma, para a defesa ou ao ataque, constituído de ponta(s) ou lâminas, com capacidade de perfurar ou cortar.**

**15: Dragão em japonês. Notem que eu fiz uma brincadeira (sem graça, admito), já que o sobrenome dele também significa dragão.**

**16: Começo, primeiro filho.**

**Ahh, eu terminei *-* OMG, nem acredito que eu terminei #faz dancinha tosca#**

**Resposta para o concurso Ao no Aka, com o tema número dois (Medieval, Amor, Metal). Estou escrevendo essa fic desde o dia 3 e só fui terminar agora, bem em cima do prazo _**

**Maior one shot que já escrevi. Onze páginas o.o Com 4316 palavras x_x**

**Okay, a luta final foi uma droga, eu sei ._. Não sei escrever lutas i.i**

**Quaisquer erros de digitação relevem. Estou com sono e estou com a vista meio embaçada. Já sacaram, nee?**

**Antes que eu me esqueça: Fic dedicada a Sue Dii e SunaHikaru, porque elas me aguentaram no MSN, me deram força, viram os spoilers e ajudaram a escolher o nome pro filho do Neji e da Tenten XD Essa é pra vocês =) E Sue, desculpa. Eu sei que falei que você seria a primeira a ler, mas você evaporou e minha internet ta um lixo. Nunca se sabe quando ela vai parar de funcionar ou quando vai voltar i.i Gomen nee.**

**Enfim, é isso.**

**Espero que gostem o// E, uhm, me desejem sorte. Porque eu vou precisar i.i**

**Kissus,**

**Prisma-san**

**18.06.2009**

**PS. Os números (no Word) estavam bonitinhos, todos em sobrescrito, mas o FF acabou com eles e deixou todos grandes, sabem? Era para terem ficado que nem os três primeiros i.i**


End file.
